


Take A Break

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, HEALTHY SANSTER BECAUSE FUCK YOU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sleepy Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster Is Not Related to Papyrus and Sans, its literally 5 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: It’s 3 am at the lab, and Sans has been working nonstop. Gaster has to convince Sans to take a break.Using one of the prompts from my prompt fic ‘It’s Raining Prompts!’
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 5 am, and I haven’t slept a wink. Guess who has school in two hours? Guess who also stayed up all night reading/writing fanfiction?

Gaster glanced up at the clock on the wall of the lab for the first time in a while. To his surprise, it read 3:00. When the hell had that happened?

He turned his gaze to his partner, (in more ways than one) expecting to see him sound asleep, only to find that Sans was awake and typing quickly on the brightly lit screen of a computer.

“Sans, it’s 3 in the morning sweetheart.” Gaster spoke softly, as to not startle his lover.

Without skipping a beat, Sans mumbled, “yeah.”

Gaster paused for a moment.

“So, we should go to sleep, right?” He pressed.

Sans didn’t speak for a few seconds, and Gaster almost thought he hadn’t heard him, before Sans quietly spoke.

“yeah.”

At this point, Gaster knew that his small partner was barely conscious. Whenever he was on the verge of passing out, he would speak in short, mumbly sentences.

It was a little cute, to be completely honest.

Sighing, Gaster stood up from his desk, and made his way over to Sans, who was still mindlessly typing up a progress report for the king.

“Come on, Sans. You’ve been working all day. Take a break?” He placed a gentle hand on Sans’ shoulder.

The smaller blinked a few times, as though he were just waking up. He stared at his hands for a moment, before turning to Gaster.

“oh, heya ‘dings...when'd you get here?” He slurred over his words.

Gaster’s train of thought screeched to a halt.

Yeah, Sans was completely out of it.

Unfortunately accustomed to this, Gaster moved Sans’ hands away from the keyboard, before saving the document and shutting it off.

Without the glowing screen, the room was a lot darker.

“Let’s go to bed, Sans. You need to go to sleep.” Gaster motioned for Sans to stand, but the short skeleton stayed put.

“m’fine ‘dings…not tired.” Sans said, before trailing off into a yawn.

Sarcastically, Gaster nodded and rolled his eye light. 

“Mhm, and you also don’t have coffee flowing through your magic bloodstream.”

“shut up.” Sans muttered, lightly punching Gaster’s arm without much effort.

“When’s the last time you slept?” He ignored his soulmate's previous words.

“uhhh…” Sans began counting on his fingers. Not a good sign. “lemme see...umm...i think…4 days ago?”

Oh hell no.

“Yeah, you’re coming with me.” 

Gaster wasted no time in scooping Sans into his arms, and slinging him over his shoulder. The smaller didn’t protest at all, likely from being too exhausted. 

He wouldn’t be able to get them home tonight, so it was yet another night of sleeping overnight at the lab. Gaster hoped that Papyrus wouldn’t be too worried.

Luckily, they had a couch in the lab, that unfolded to turn into a small bed, just big enough for the two monsters.

Sans was already fast asleep when Gaster set everything up.

Shrugging off his lab coat, and taking off his shoes, Gaster did the same for Sans. Now that they were both out of their work uniforms, Gaster laid down on the couch/bed, cuddling Sans close enough to him so he could feel his soul beating.

Using his magically summoned hands, Gaster pulled the blanket that was folded over the arm of the couch over them.

He kissed the top of Sans’ skull gently, and closed his eye sockets.

“Goodnight Sansy, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahhaaaa fuck sleep who needs it. ive been doing fun without em for a while now.


End file.
